Nothing Serious
by bbxrob
Summary: They are just having fun. It doesn't hurt anyone and they enjoy it. They are not in a relationship, it's nothing serious, so the only rule is: don't fall in love. But you know, rules are made to be broken. (This fic will have 10 or 15 chapters (i hope))
1. 1

That was... unexpected.

Beast Boy pulled away and opened his eyes to find Robin looking at him wide eyed. He wanted to say something, anything. But he was still processing what happened. So he just stood there, unable to move, staring at his green eyes, in silence.

When the silence turned too uncomfortable, Beast Boy got up from the couch, feeling Robin's eyes on the back of his head as he approached the big window of the living room.

"You kissed me" the black haired boy whispered under his breath, finally getting out of his shock state.

"Yeah" Beast Boy sighed softly.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, touching his lips, still sitting on the couch.

"I just..." he looked down at the waves crashing on the shore, while fidgeting with his fingers "I was curious. You know... about boys... and- "

"And why me?" Robin interrupted him. "I mean, why did you choose to kiss me?"

"Because I can't kiss Cyborg. He's my friend. It would be weird"

"So I am not your friend?"

"That's not what I meant!" Beast Boy yelped, turning to meet his leader. "I thought you wouldn't mind because you are bi. Sorry"

They stared at each other for a second before Beast Boy turned back to the window. What was he thinking? He thought Robin wouldn't mind to kiss him just because he's attracted to boys? That was stupid. But you know what was even more stupid? Thinking he could kiss Robin and walk away like nothing happened. Of course it would have consequences. Of course Robin would ask why he did that.

But he needed to make things clear. He needed to know if he was into boys, because some weird stuffs have been happening to him lately. Like, when he thought that that guy on the comic store was cute or when they went to the beach and found himself ogling at the lifeguard.

So he thought that, if he kissed a boy, he would know if he liked them or not. It seemed like a good idea. He even though that choosing Robin to be the one he was going to kiss was a good idea. Because kissing the boy all of the sudden instead of talking with him or asking him for advice was a better idea. God, what the hell was he thinking?

He felt a hand on his left shoulder and turned to find Robin by his side.

"What about you?" he asked, quickly removing his hand from Beast Boy's shoulder.

"What about me?"

"Are you bisexual?"

"I... I'm not sure"

Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked down. He was so embarrassed. They stood there for a whole minute, looking at their feet in an awkward silence. Until Robin talked, finally turning to him.

"Maybe we should kiss again"

"What?" now Beast Boy was looking at him too.

"Y-You know, so you can find out about your sexuality. When we kissed before... I didn't kiss back. It wasn't a real kiss. So maybe that's why you're not sure. I just wanna help you. Because friends help each other. And we are friends, right?"

Beast Boy didn't say anything. He just stared at Robin's eyes (well, at Robin's mask) wondering if he heard it right.

Was he serious? Was he really suggesting to kiss again? And was it normal that he wanted to say yes? Then, that meant that he liked boys, so it wasn't necessary to kiss Robin again. But maybe it was a good idea. Just to confirm his bisexuality. There was nothing wrong with it. Like Robin said, they were friends, and friends help each other.

"Right... I mean yeah" he said, taking one step closer to the young leader. "Maybe... maybe we should"

They stood there, close to each other but both too shy to make the first move. Then, tired of the awkwardness, Robin started to get closer, and Beast Boy did the same. Once their noses brushed against each other's cheeks and their lips were inches apart, they stopped moving. They looked at each other for a second, and then, they kissed.

It was shy at first. Slowly, Beast Boy put his hands on Robin's neck and Robin gently grabbed him by the waist. This time, Beast Boy noticed how warm Robin's mouth was and how surprisingly soft his lips were. Then, as they gained more confidence, Beast Boy tasted tentatively with his tongue and Robin opened his mouth, giving him full access.

And while Beast Boy's hands tangled in his hair and Robin's hands went up to his back, pressing them closer, they thought how lucky they were that the rest of the team wasn't home.

_

Thanks to lymaria for helping me with this!!


	2. chapter 2

Robin wasn't going to admit it out loud, but this was better than making out with Starfire.

Not that the alien princess was a bad kisser (he really enjoyed kissing her when they were dating), but this felt different. This felt weird and good at the same time. Who would've thought that the green little boy was such a good kisser.

Well, he stopped being a 'little boy' some time ago. He was the youngest member of the Titans (Robin and Raven were 18, and Starfire and Cyborg were 19), but he was 17 now. And he has changed a lot since they all first met, when he was 13.

His chubby cheeks have been replaced by a strong jawline when he was 15 and his voice sounded less childish and high-pitched, and more like a boy of his age. And he didn't have Robin's body but he definitely wasn't skinny.

Also, he was taller now. Just two centimeters shorter than Robin. The day he discovered that he wasn't the shorter member of the team anymore, was the happiest of his life.

Until Raven _literally_ threw him through the window for spending the whole day calling her 'shortie'.

Suddenly, as Robin blushed, he realized something. Something, that seemed so obvious. Something that he didn't really think about until now. The person he was fiercely kissing, the person he was making out with was _Beast Boy_.

This was supposed to be just a kiss. Nothing more. A friendly little kiss to help his friend. How did they end up with their tongues battling for dominance? (Well at least he won)

This was wrong.

He placed a hand on the younger boy's chest and gently pushed him away.

"Beast Boy..." he whispered. "This is not okay"

They let go of each other and Beast Boy gave him a confused glare. So that wasn't okay? Well it definitely felt okay. It felt _better_ than okay.

"What? Why?"

"Because we are friends, and friends don't kiss each other like that. Besides, I don't like you in that way, and I know you don't like me either"

"How can you know that?"

"Beast Boy, I would know it if you liked me"

"Dude you don't know everything"

"Oh, so you like me now" he said, crossing his arms.

"No. But, come on Rob! Are you really trying to make me believe that you didn't enjoy it as much as I did?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then you liked it"

"Yes"

"You liked to kiss _me_ "

"Yeah but-"

"Okay so: you enjoyed to kiss me and I enjoyed to kiss you. I'm sorry but I don't see the problem"

The young leader opened his mouth but immediately closed it realizing he didn't know what to say.

"Not going to say anything?" Beast Boy grinned, knowing very well he won the argument.

"What do you want me to say?" Robin said, in an annoyed tone.

"How about 'oh Beast Boy you're right! We should totally kiss again!'"

"Oh fuck off" Batman would kill him if he heard him say the f-word.

He went to the kitchen, trying to get away from Beast Boy and this whole conversation. But the green boy followed him. He wasn't done yet.

"I was totally serious dude"

"You mean when you said that we should totally kiss again?"

"Yeah"

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow and opened the fridge to get some cold water.

"Kissing twice wasn't enough to help you find out if you like boys?" he said as he grabbed a bottle of water and closed the fridge.

"I already found out that I'm bi, that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?" Robin asked, pouring the water into a glass and taking a sip.

He hated to drink directly from the bottle. He always used a glass or a cup, unlike Beast Boy, who apparently had something against them.

"I meant kissing because we want"

The only response he got was Robin taking another sip of water and raising his eyebrow again.

"Like, you know how some people have sex but without being in a relationship? They do it because they like to have sex, not because they feel romantically attracted to the other person"

"Uhh yes...?"

"Why don't we do that? But instead of having sex, we just make out"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm totally serious! Think about it. We are single, so we can't have _fun_ with anyone. So, until we date someone, we just have fun with each other"

The Boy Wonder looked down for a moment thinking about what Beast Boy said. He couldn't believe he was even considering this.

"Come on! We wouldn't be hurting anyone. And it wouldn't be a serious relationship. We would be free to date other people"

He had to admit it sounded... interesting. He took one last sip and left the glass on the sink. He couldn't believe what he was going to say...

"Okay"

And before Beast Boy could get too excited he added:

"BUT no one can know about this"

"Yeah of course. I don't think I'm ready to get out of the closet anyway"

"And you can't fall in love with me"

"Wow dude. I wasn't going to. And I should be the one telling you that"

"And why is that?"

"Well you are the one who suggested to kiss for the second time, and you are the one that pressed us closer. Are you sure you don't have feelings for me?" he said jokingly.

"If by feelings you mean that I have the feeling I made a terrible decision, then yes"

_

I apologize for any possible grammar mistake. Oh and if anyone was wondering, Raven and Star were at the mall (yes, Raven was a the mall) and Cyborg was with the Titans East (spending some time with Bumblebee). Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

It's funny how just three weeks ago a bi-curious Beast Boy suddenly kissed a shocked Robin and how now they spent every moment that they were alone at the tower making out.

Well, they weren't always alone. Actually, the first time they kissed after agreeing on this was at Robin's room with the rest of the team at the tower.

It was after a mission. They were fighting against Doctor Light, who was trying to rob a bank. It was a simple mission, and Doctor Light wasn't a really powerful villain. But Beast Boy managed to make it a little more difficult.

Although everything turned out well at the end, Robin wasn't going to let him get away with this.

When they arrived at the tower, Raven went to her room, Cyborg to the kitchen to have dinner, Starfire sat at the couch of the ops room and Beast Boy was going to go to his room, but Robin stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Cyborg and Star glanced at Robin, then at Beast Boy and then back at Robin.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed"

"No you're not. We have to talk" he said in a serious tone.

"What? I need to sleep!"

"I don't care. I'll wait for you in my room"

"But I'm exhaus-"

"My room. Now"

And with that, he left the room. All eyes were on Beast Boy now.

"Dude what did I do wrong this time" he sighed, heading to Robin's room.

"Good luck man" Cyborg snickered watching him disappear behind the door.

._._._._.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Robin was standing next to his bed with the green boy in front of him. It was the first time Beast Boy was in his leader's room and it was exactly how he imagined it. Clean, organized and basically perfect. Just like Robin.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you turned a simple mission into a difficult one, Beast Boy!"

"And how exactly did I do that?"

"You were supposed to catch him, you were supposed to follow the plan, but instead, you let him go! And because of that, he injured a police officer and almost ran away!"

"You are overreacting! And I didn't catch him because I thought Cyborg was hurt and I went to see if he was okay"

"Cyborg wasn't hurt! He was faking to be hurt, it was part of the plan!"

"Okay I didn't know that. But at the end we caught him, so why are you so mad?"

"Because I explained the plan to you three times but you never listen! You always do whatever you want!"

At this point Beast Boy stopped listening. Maybe Robin was right and he never listens. But this whole conversation was pointless! They caught Doctor Light so who cares about the plan?

He watched Robin's mouth move but he blocked his voice, so he wasn't listening to anything that the young leader was saying. But he looked angry.

Suddenly, as he stared at his lips, he remembered how those lips and his were once locked together. And how their tongues moved inside each other's mouth. And how good all of it felt.

He has been trying to kiss him again for the past three days, but he was too awkward and didn't know how to ask for it. 'Hey Robin, wanna kiss' 'Sup Rob, let's make out', what was he supposed to say?

Maybe this was his chance. They were alone and he was sure nobody would dare to go to Robin's room right now. Also if they kissed now Robin would finally shup up.

So he grabbed Robin's face and pressed his lips against his leader's.

After a moment, he broke the kiss to see Robin's reaction, but didn't let go of his face.

He was frowning, and he looked mad and surprised at first. He wasn't happy that Beast Boy interrupted him while he was telling him off. But then his expression softened and he _almost_ smiled.

Slowly, he put his hands on Beast Boy's cheeks and pulled him close so their lips locked again.

Beast Boy's hands traveled to his waist and Robin's fingers tangled in his hair, deepening the kiss. The green boy opened his mouth, giving Robin full access. They continued kissing for a while but eventually they had to part for air, although they were still holding each other.

"Are you still mad at me?" Beast Boy said, breathless.

"We'll talk about that later" and then he kissed Beast Boy again.

After that, they have been making out almost everyday during the past three weeks. Mostly in their rooms but sometimes in the ops room, or in the gym, or in the rooftop and one time in the crime lab.

So today wasn't different.

Everybody was sleeping, so like most nights, Beast Boy was in his room, waiting for him.

He just finished cleaning his room and was lying in his bed (he changed the bunk bed for a king size bed a year ago). At the beginning, he didn't really care that his room was messy, but one day he suddenly became self-conscious about his room and felt embarrassed that Robin saw it like that. The day he started to organize his room wasn't unnoticed by Robin.

"Your room finally looks clean. Did you do this for me?" he teased the younger boy.

Of course Beast Boy lied and told him he just did it because he wanted to.

He heard a knock and got up to open his door. He opened the door and quickly grabbed his hand pulling him inside, then closed the door and turned to him. He took a step closer to the boy but stopped and looked at him with confusion.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Usually when they were making out, neither of them wore their gloves, but today the only thing that remained of Robin's uniform was his mask.

He wore a pair of black shorts (just above his knees), a dark red loose tank top and a pair of white running shoes.

"Actually today I'm going to go running. I just came to let you know"

"Aw really?"

"Yeah I need to train" he said trying to get to the door.

"You can train tomorrow" Beast Boy put a hand on Robin's shoulder stopping him.

"Seriously I need to go running"

"No you don't"

"Beast Boy I-"

With his other hand he cupped Robin's cheek and kissed him, and then gently bit his lower lip before pulling away.

"Okay maybe I can stay for a bit" he whispered.

They sat on the edge of the bed and started kissing. Beast Boy's hands were on his neck, while one of Robin's hands was on his waist and the other on his thigh. As always, their tongues battled for dominance and today Beast Boy was the winner.

Robin tasted (and smelled) like coffee and cinnamon, and Beast Boy eventually had to get used to it. The first times it was difficult, because he hated coffee, but then he started to like the flavor. But today there was something different. Was it... vanilla? He loved vanilla. It was his favorite flavor. Wait, was he wearing vanilla chapstick? Since when does he wore chapstick?

"Since when do you use chapstick?" he asked breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against his.

"Since yesterday"

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that two days ago I said I love vanilla?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Shut up" Robin said, capturing his lips again.

Was he wearing it for him? That was weird. And kind of... sweet. He had to thank him somehow.

Suddenly he was so glad that Robin's outfit left his neck exposed because that just gave him an idea.

He stopped kissing Robin's lips and started to make a trail of soft kisses down his jawbone to his neck. At first he was surprised, but then he tilted his head back to give the green boy easier access. Beast Boy's warm lips gently kissed his neck, but the kisses became harder and Robin gasped, curling his hands into his messy hair.

The kisses became bites, bites that will leave marks, but he didn't care. He didn't want the feeling of Beast Boy's teeth against his skin to stop. Beast Boy sucked on the bite marks he was leaving on Robin's neck, and it felt _amazing_.

"Beast Boy..." Robin softly moaned.

 _Shit_.

 _Shit_ _shit shit._ He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he just moaned his name. _Shit_. Maybe he didn't hear it. It was barely a whisper. Yeah he was sure he didn't hear it. Nobody with a normal hearing would hear it. But he didn't have a normal hearing.

Beast Boy stopped what he was doing and slowly pulled away, his hands no longer on Robin and now on his sides. That was... _new_.

"Did you just...?"

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity (it really was just ten seconds).

"I'm sorry"

Robin was blushing like mad. And it didn't help that Beast Boy was looking at him without saying anything.

"I'm so sorry"

Still not a single word from Beast Boy.

"Oh come on say something! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do... _that._ You're just good at it, I guess? Oh my god that was so weird, please fucking say something"

"Okay, I mean yeah, I-I mean it's okay. Don't worry. It wasn't that weird anyway"

"It wasn't?"

So he said it wasn't weird. Good. Maybe he was just overreacting and there wasn't any reason to be embarrassed.

"No. The only thing that felt a little weird is that you said _Beast Boy"_

Never mind, it was weird.

"Well, what did you want me to say? Beast Boy it's your name"

"Do you really think that my parents named me 'Beast Boy'?"

Robin gave him a confused glare that basically meant 'please continue I want to understand this'.

"I mean that Beast Boy is my superhero name. The name you or Raven shout every time something goes wrong. The name Rita and Mento gave me when I joined the Doom Patrol" he made a pause and then added: "I-I wouldn't mind if you did that again, but it feels weird that you moan the same thing that you yell when you're mad" he said blushing a little.

"Oh"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck, while Robin nervously fidgeted with his fingers, both looking down.

After a moment of silence, Beast Boy looked up at him.

"I... I'm Garfield" he grinned sheepishly.

Robin stopped fidgeting and looked at him.

"But I prefer Gar"

The dark haired boy smiled shyly.

"Like the cat?" he chuckled softly.

"Yes like the cat. What's your real name?"

"Umm..."

"Come on Rob, we've known each other for years. You can trust me. What's your real name? " he said getting closer to him.

"Okay. It's Dick"

Beast Boy gave him a puzzled look. Dick was his _real_ name? Was he serious?

"Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Your name is Dick"

"Yes"

They stared at each other for a moment and then Beast Boy burst into laughter.

"Really?" Robin said a little annoyed.

Beast Boy fell back onto the bed and continued laughing.

"At least I'm not named after a fat orange cat, _Garfield_ "

"Yeah, at least I'm not named after a penis, _Dick_ "

Robin deadpanned and the green boy continued laughing holding his stomach.

"Okay that's enough"

Robin moved and sat on top of Beast Boy, putting his legs on each side of him. He grabbed his face to make him stop laughing. Beast Boy opened his eyes to look up at him, calming his laugh a little.

"It's not that funny!"

"Do you have a sister?" he asked smiling and getting Robin's hands off his face.

"What? No I don't-"

"Is she named 'Pussy'?" he said, laughter escaping from his lips before he could stop it.

Robin watched him laugh at his own joke and couldn't help but smile. He had to admit that was funny. Then he started to laugh too, infected with the younger boy's joy.

Beast Boy opened his eyes noticing Robin's laugh, and his own laughter turned into a soft smile. This was the first time he saw his leader laughing. He has seen him smiling, chuckling or even giggling before, but laughing like this? Never. It was nice seeing him happy. He always was obsessing over cases, and training and all of that. He needed to have fun once in a while.

Robin calmed down, and opened his eyes to find Beast Boy staring at him.

"What?" he was still smiling a little, and his hands were resting on Beast Boy's chest.

"I've never seen you laugh like that"

"Because you rarely say something funny"

"Hey! _I am_ funny!"

"Yeah sure"

"Anyway, I still can't believe your parents named you Dick" he chuckled.

"They named me Richard, you idiot. Dick is just a nickname"

"What? And how does one get 'Dick' from 'Richard'?"

"You ask nicely" Robin grinned slyly.

Beast Boy looked at him confused and tried to understand what he meant. And then he got it.

"Dude I can't believe you just said that"

"I thought you liked jokes, those are your thing!" Robin said with amusement.

"Yeah, those are my thing. Leave them to me" he grabbed Robin's t-shirt pulling him down and capturing his lips.

Robin put his hands on his waist, and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his neck. They continued kissing, until suddenly Beast Boy stopped.

"Do you think they heard us?"

"Laughing?" Beast Boy nodded. "I don't think so, they are all sleeping"

"Good" he said, locking their lips together.

_

Thank you all for the love and support! Oh and please, let me know if you see any grammar mistake. My first language isn't English so sometimes I make mistakes. Anyway, I'm glad that you like my fic! :3


	4. chapter 4

Covering his face with the pillow as the sunlight hit his face, Beast Boy groaned, annoyed that he was forced to wake up. He forgot to close the curtains last night (again). He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 9:00 am. Too early for him.

Lazily, he got out of bed to close them. Then, as he was about to get back on his bed to continue sleeping, he smelt something. He sniffed the air trying to discover what it was. It smelt like food. It smelt like... pancakes? His face lit up recognizing the smell of this delicious food.

Quickly, he opened his closet, grabbed a clean uniform and put it on. Then he glanced at himself on the mirror and fixed his hair a little before opening the door and running toward the ops room.

When he arrived he found the rest of the team already sitting around the table and having breakfast. Raven was drinking her tea, an empty plate of pancakes sitting in front of her (she eats fast), Starfire was excitedly pouring mustard on her pancakes, while Cyborg ate his own and looked at her choice of syrup with disgust, and Robin was eating his pancakes as he read the newspaper.

"Look who decided to have breakfast with us today!" Cyborg said, noticing Beast Boy approaching them.

"Good morning!"

Everyone looked up at him with surprise as he occupied his usual place between Raven and Cyborg.

"I'm glad you decided to join us in the fast break today, Beast Boy!" four years living on the Earth and still Starfire didn't know how to say 'breakfast' right.

Beast Boy smiled at her, watching how she poured even more mustard on her food.

"Since when do you wake up so early?" Raven asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Since we have pancakes for breakfast. Can you make me some, Cy?"

"You're lucky I'm the best friend ever and I made a vegan mix for you" he said, getting up from his seat and going to the kitchen.

"Thanks dude"

Robin and Starfire stopped eating and waited for Cyborg to come back and Beast Boy's pancakes to be ready so they all could eat together. They rarely had breakfast together so they were willing to wait (even Raven stopped drinking her tea). In the meantime they just chatted about pointless things, but the friendly chatting became an argument between Raven and Beast Boy about what was better, pancakes or waffles.

"Say whatever you want Beast Boy, but I still think waffles are better and I'm not going to change my mind" Raven said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on! Pancakes are way better and you know it!" he reached out and grabbed Robin's plate. "Look at this, it's delicious!"

"Please leave my food out of this"

"Okay kids that's enough" Cyborg finally finished cooking Beast Boy's pancakes and was back at the table. "Let's go back to have breakfast" he sat on his seat, giving Robin's food back to him and placing a full plate of vegan pancakes in front of Beast Boy.

"Technically, Beast Boy is the only kid here" Raven whispered under her breath.

"Well, this 'kid' is actually taller than you" he said while chewing his food.

"What? Sorry I don't understand kids when they talk with their mouth full"

"I said that I'm taller, _shortie_ "

"Do you want me to throw you through the window again?"

"Enough! I don't want to hear you two fighting again during breakfast" Robin said firmly. "Once we finish eating you can throw him through the window if you want"

"What? Dude I thought you were on my side!"

"What side?" Starfire asked confused.

"The 'don't throw Beast Boy through a window' side"

"I wish to be on that side please!"

"Cool, at least someone here appreciates me" he said taking a bit of his pancake.

Starfire turned to Robin and Raven and looked at them with disappointment.

"I cannot believe that the both of you wish to throw our friend through a window"

Cyborg chuckled at how cute and innocent Starfire was and Robin and Raven just rolled their eyes back and took a sip of their drinks, Beast Boy watching the whole scene with amusement.

Suddenly he detected the smell of vanilla coming from somewhere. He searched for the source of the smell, and it turned out to be Robin's coffee. It smelt like he added vanilla extract to it, which was weird, because he was always saying that coffee is better when you don't add anything to it. After a while, realization hit him: he added vanilla to his coffee for him. Because Robin knew that he didn't really like the taste of coffee and that he loved vanilla. He was doing it so when they kissed, Beast Boy could taste vanilla on Robin's mouth. That was... very sweet of him.

Beast Boy looked at him trying (and failing) to suppress a smile. Robin felt someone staring him and looked up to met a pair of green eyes. He smiled back and blushed, because he knew that Beast Boy knew. Beast Boy knew he added vanilla extract to his coffee for him.

Robin looked down at the newspaper and discreetly touched his neck, recalling what happened yesterday. He still couldn't believe that he moaned his name, but he just couldn't help it. He bit his lower lip remembering the feeling of his fangs biting his neck and his soft lips against his skin. It was amazing. At the beginning he was worried about hickeys and bite marks, but all of his worries were gone when he looked at himself on the mirror this morning and realized that he looked good with a hickey.

He just hoped that it disappeared soon, because it was summer, and sooner or later they will have to go to the beach.

._._._._.

Apparently the villains decided to give the Teen Titans a day off, and while the boys and Starfire were going to enjoy this day, Raven wasn't.

Beast Boy sat on the middle of the couch with Cyborg sitting at his left and Robin at his right. They were playing a car race video game, and surprisingly, Beast Boy wasn't in last place.

"I can't believe you're worse than Beast Boy"

"Shut up" Robin and Beast Boy said at the same time.

They continued playing until (obviously) Cyborg won, with Beast Boy in second place. Beast Boy loved when Robin joined him and Cyborg to play video games, because that meant that he wouldn't be always in last place. Also, being better than Robin at something felt good.

"And, as always, I'm the winner" Cyborg grinned as the green boy rolled his eyes.

"You guys want to play again?" Robin asked innocently. He didn't take video games as seriously as Beast Boy and Cyborg did.

"Wow you really like to get your ass kicked" the half robot man laughed.

Robin was going to say something but was interrupted by Raven yelling at Starfire as they entered the room.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this!"

The three boys turned their heads towards the girls.

"Because we made a deal: once a week, you will go with me to the mall and I will meditate with you. And we meditated on Monday, so now we must go to the mall!"

"But why today? I can finally meditate without interruptions!"

"Because on Wednesday everything is on sale! Also, today there is not any bad guy attacking the city, so it's perfect!"

"That's exactly why I can meditate without interruptions..."

"Well I'm sorry Raven, but I do not care" Starfire grabbed Raven's arm so she couldn't go anywhere.

The elevator doors opened and Raven groaned as Starfire pulled her inside.

"Bye friends!" Starfire smiled to the boys and waved her hand.

"Uhh, have fun?" Beast Boy said raising an eyebrow.

The elevator doors closed and the boys turned back to the screen.

"Did any of you know about this 'deal'?" Robin asked a little confused.

"Nope. I can't believe Raven accepted it. I once asked her to come with me to the comic shop and she said... well she didn't say anything, she just slammed the door in my face"

"Yeah yeah, poor Raven. Now, let's go back to the game!" Cyborg said.

They played for hours. Sometimes Beast Boy was in last place and sometimes Robin, but Cyborg always was the winner, and the other two boys weren't really happy about that. One time Beast Boy almost won, but he end up losing because Cyborg _accidentally_ kicked him, making his controller to fall on the floor. After a little fight about this they continued playing.

"Okay, one last race. Then I need to go to do some extra training"

"You went running last night, right? I think that counts as extra training" Cyborg said, his eyes glued to the screen.

Robin glanced at Beast Boy, who gave him a quick nervous smile before looking back at the game.

"Yeah, I was supposed to go running last night, but I didn't. There was something on tv and I got... distracted" he said, unconsciously rubbing his neck.

Beast Boy saw how Robin touched his neck and wondered if he had a hickey. It was the first time he kissed someone's neck so he didn't know how long did he have to suck, bite or kiss for a mark to appear. He has kissed and made out with some girls before, but he never dared to kiss other place than their lips, so he has zero experience with neck kissing. But judging by Robin reaction, he was pretty good at it. Beast Boy decided to ask him later, and if he had a hickey, he wanted to see it. Plus he was sure that he would look hot with one. Not that he needed a hickey to make him look good, he was already very handsome.

Beast Boy blushed at this last unexpected thought, but it was a fact that Robin was handsome. It didn't mean anything. Even Cyborg, a straight boy, would also agree on this. He would agree that Robin is a good looking guy. A _very_ good looking guy.

Beast Boy blushed again and shaked his head trying to push those thoughts away and noticed that Cyborg was talking to him.

"Dude are you listening to me?!"

He looked at the screen before turning to Cyborg. The half robot man won (again) and he lost, with Robin in second place. Talking about Robin, where was he? Oh right, he said needed to do some extra training, he was probably at the gym already.

"What? No sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked you what were you laughing about last night"

What? Laughing? Oh. _Oh._ He heard them. How? His room isn't even close to his, and everyone was supposed to be asleep. He had to play it cool. Like he didn't know what he was talking about. Yeah, just play it cool.

"W-What are you talking about? What laughing?" he stuttered. Well done Beast Boy, that's exactly how to play it cool.

"I woke up because I was thirsty, so I went to the kitchen to drink water, and when I was on the hallway I heard laughs coming from your room. You were laughing so loud that it looked like there was more than one person in there. So, what was so funny?"

"Uhh"

He had to say something or Cyborg would suspect that there was something going on, but he was speechless. Beast Boy was the best telling lies or giving excuses, but Cyborg never fell for them. But he couldn't tell him the truth. What should he say?

"Was it a comedy movie or something?"

Cyborg didn't know it, but he just gave Beast Boy the answer to his own question.

"Yes! A movie. I was watching a movie on my laptop. A very funny movie" he said too quickly.

"What movie?"

 _Shit_

"What?"

"What was the title of the movie you were watching?" Cyborg asked rising an eyebrow.

Oh no he was starting to suspect.

"I don't remember"

"You don't remember"

"Yeah"

They stared at each other, Beast Boy smiling nervously and Cyborg analyzing him.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked crossing his arms.

He had to think about something quick.

"Of course no Cy! I really don't remember! But... um... Adam Sandler was on it" _bingo._

"Okay..." he uncrossed his arms. "Then I guess the movie was really funny. I love that actor"

"Yeah he's very good" Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I gotta go"

He got up and ran towards the elevator. He pressed the elevator button and turned around and smiled at Cyborg, who was looking at him with confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"I... I am going to train with Robin. He said that I needed some extra training too"

"Since when do you listen to what he says?" Cyborg chuckled.

"I don't know man" he laughed nervously as the elevator doors opened and he got inside.

._._._._.

The doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator. He scanned the gym and spotted him next to the lockers where they kept their gym clothes. He probably was going to change because he was still wearing his uniform.

"Robin!"

Robin turned around and saw Beast Boy approaching him.

"Hi Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" he said once that the green boy was by his side.

"He heard us"

"What?"

"We have to be more careful"

"What are you talking about?" he was starting to feel confused.

"You said everybody was sleeping but he wasn't!"

"Seriously what?" now he was confused.

"I know! I know it's not your fault, how would you know that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"But nobody can know about this, we must be more careful. And more silent!" he was gesticulating too much.

"Beast Boy stop"

"Maybe it's not a big deal for you but-!"

"Garfield!"

Robin grabbed his wrists to make him stop moving his hands in front of their faces, and calling him by his real name finally made him shut up. Slowly, he lowered their hands but didn't let go of his wrists. He loosened his grip and looked at him in the eyes.

"Stop freaking out and tell me what happened" he said softly trying to make him calm down.

"Okay" Beast Boy took a deep breath before continue talking. "Cyborg said he heard laughs coming from my room last night. He heard us laughing about that pussy joke I made. Obviously I couldn't tell him the truth so I told him I was watching a comedy movie"

"And did he believe you?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Robin don't you get it? We almost got caught! What would have happened if I didn't come up with an excuse? Or what if, last night, he opened the door to tell me to shup up? Maybe you don't care about what would happen but I do! Because everybody knows you are bi but I am not ready to tell the world that I am bisexual! For you is not a big deal, but everybody thinks I'm straight and-!"

"Gar" Robin let go of his wrists and placed his hands on his face. "It's okay. He doesn't know. Next time we will be more careful. Nobody will find out about... um... _this._ I promise"

Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing under his touch. Robin watched him calm down and stared at him in silence. He never really noticed how long his eyelashes were, or that he had freckles. The freckles made him look even cuter than he already was. And his eyebrows, were they black or a dark shade of green? Then he looked at his soft lips, slightly parted, and suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. He was... he was beautiful.

He was glad that the green boy had his eyes closed because otherwise, he would have seen him blushing. Did he really think that Beast Boy was beautiful? Yes he was attractive but he couldn't call him beautiful. Neither of his friends would call him beautiful, so he couldn't use that word either. They would say that he's good looking or that he's handsome, not beautiful.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and found Robin staring at him. Robin looked up from his lips to his eyes and realized that there was more than one shade of green in them. Looking at his eyes was like getting lost in a forest.

Fuck it, he was beautiful.

"What?" Beast Boy whispered, Robin's hands still on his face.

"Nothing" he said getting closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, getting closer too.

"What are _you_ doing"

"Nothing" he put his hands on Robin's waist and pressed their lips together.

Beast Boy's worries were gone as soon as their lips touched, and he chuckled against the kiss when he noticed the sweet taste of vanilla. When Beast Boy parted his lips to laugh, Robin captured his lower lip between his. It was a short kiss, but that didn't mean that it was bad.

Once the kiss was over they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah"

"Good. I'm glad I helped but I really need to do that extra training" he placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing him away very gently.

"Yeah sure" he said removing his hands from Robin's waist.

They smiled at each other before Beast Boy turned around and walked towards the elevator. But then Robin frowned thinking about something and grabbed the younger boy's arm.

"Wait"

Beast Boy turned to him and Robin let go of his arm.

"What?"

"So, you had that conversation with Cyborg and then, suddenly, you just came running to the gym? Isn't that a little suspicious?" he said crossing his arms.

"No, I'm not an idiot! I told him that you said I needed to train too"

"And you pretend to go back to the ops room now? How long have we been here, 7 minutes? What are you going to tell him, that I changed my mind? He's not going to believe that, I never change my mind"

"Yes, I'm aware of your stubbornness. Then what do you want me to do?"

"Well, it is true that you need some extra training" he said as he tapped his chin.

"You can't be serious"

"I'm totally serious. Go change into your gym clothes, you're going to train without powers"

He turned around and opened his locker to take his clothes.

"Without powers?! Why do you hate me dude!" Beast Boy complained.

"I don't hate you" Robin patted him on the back and headed toward the locker room. "Now take your clothes and get changed!" he shouted before disappearing behind the door of the locker room.

Beast Boy groaned and opened his locker. Maybe telling Cyborg the truth would have been better than this.

_

This took me longer than I expected and I don't like how it came out ugh. Anyway thanks for the support and let me know if you see any grammar mistake!


	5. chapter 5

Beast Boy collapsed on the floor exhausted. So that's what was like to train without powers? That was what Robin did everyday? He would _die_ if he had to do this as his regular training routine.

He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top, that was now a dark blue tank top due to his sweat. Ugh, he needed to take a shower. He also needed a break. Robin on the other side seemed like he could do this all day. The young leader wasn't even sweating, at least not as much as him, since he didn't have sweat stains on his military green tank top.

Robin, who was running on the treadmill, noticed Beast Boy lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling, and walked towards him. The green boy closed his eyes and groaned as soon as he saw his leader approaching him.

"What are you doing?" Robin knelt down next to him. "You said you were going to drink water, not to take a nap"

"I am not talking a nap" he said breathless. "I am dying"

"God you're such a drama queen"

"You think I'm overreacting?" Beast Boy exclaimed opening his eyes.

"Aren't you?"

"No I'm not! I'm not used to train without using my powers, this is hard for me!"

"It would be less hard if you weren't so lazy. And if you think this is hard, wait until we start"

Beast Boy sat up and looked at Robin with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Those were just some warm-up exercises, now we start the real training" Robin said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What?!" the younger boy yelped in a high pitched voice.

"Did you really think that _that_ was it?"

"Yes!"

Robin chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before sitting next to him with his legs crossed.

"You want to take a break before we start, don't you?" he asked keeping his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

" _Please_ "

"Okay" he squeezed his shoulder before letting go of it.

Beast Boy was surprised that he agreed to take a break, but what he didn't know is that Robin was a little tired too (of course he would never admit it). So they stayed there, sitting on the floor with their knees brushing, in silence.

"Are we going to stay here?" Robin said after a minute passed.

"Feel free to get up"

"Nah I'm good"

They've been sitting on the floor for five minutes and Beast Boy was scared about the imminent moment when Robin would force him to get up and start the real training (though those 'warm-up exercises' seemed very real to him). He turned his head to him, wondering when was he going to have enough of this wonderful break.

He looked serious. Not like he was angry, more like the face that you make when you are absorb in your thoughts and think that nobody is looking at you. But Beast Boy was. He was starting at him, studying his face features.

His sharp jawline looked like you could get a paper cut if you dared to touch it, he had thick lips (although not as thick as a woman's) and his spiky hair was softer than it seemed. He wondered what color his eyes were. Maybe as black as his hair, maybe blue or maybe brown like chocolate. Now he wanted to know it. But it didn't really matter, he still was very attractive, regardless of the color of his eyes.

Yes he admitted that he was handsome, maybe even beautiful. Up there when he was playing video games, he blushed thinking about this and was scared to admit it, because that's not how you think about a friend. But he had to recognize that, even if they weren't dating or anything like that, Robin was more than a friend. Because you don't make out with your friends or leave a hickey on their necks.

Wait

A hickey?

He totally forgot about it!

He was so busy with the warm-up exercises and complaining about them that he didn't notice Robin's obvious brownish mark on his neck.

With a smirk playing on his lips, he reached out and brushed his fingertips against the hickey, looking at it with curiosity.

Robin jumped as a slight blush appeared on his face, not expecting Beast Boy to suddenly start caressing his neck. But he didn't move. He just let him do whatever he was doing.

Then, Beast Boy's hand slowly travelled from his neck to his check, cupping his face. Robin turned his head to him.

"Does it hurt?"

"No" Robin said, feeling Beast Boy's breath on his face (when did they get that close?).

"Cool" he whispered.

The green boy moved closer and Robin closed his eyes as he leaned in for the kiss, but it never came. Instead, he felt Beast Boy's soft lips brushing his neck. One of Beast Boy's hands was on his jaw and the other on his waist, while Robin tangled his fingers on his green hair.

Beast Boy gently kissed his throat before biting the mark that he already have. The kisses became more intense and he knew they had to stop before he got another hickey. Also they still had to train.

"Gar..." Robin called him, but it sounded more like a moan, so he didn't stop. He just kissed harder. "Gar-Garfield..."

"Yes, Dick?" he whispered, smiling against his neck.

"Training..."

"We don't need it"

"Yes... we do"

"No we don't" he kissed his throat. "Isn't this better than training?" and then he kissed his throat again.

And that's when Robin realized what he was doing. Beast Boy was just doing this so he could avoid training, and that kind of... hurt. He didn't understand why, but it did. That was weird.

Robin moved his hands and cupped Beast Boy's face, making him look up at his eyes (or rather, at his mask).

"Nice try but the extra training session still stands"

"Are you sure?" he said with a suggestive voice.

"Yes I'm sure" he let go of his face and got up.

"Ugh" Beast Boy groaned dramatically.

"Come on Gar, get up"

"Why am I doing this? I have powers, I use my powers when we fight! I don't need this!"

"Just in case"

"In case of what?"

"In case that you find yourself in a situation where you can't use your powers"

"That will never happen"

"You don't know that" Robin offered him a hand to help him get up.

Beast Boy reluctantly accepted it and got up.

"Okay so now what" the younger boy huffed.

"Now we fight. I'm going to teach you hand to hand combat"

"Why Dick, why. Why do you enjoy to make me suffer"

._._._._.

"Hello friends! We are back!" Starfire happily entered the ops room, followed by Raven.

"Hi girls, did you have fun?" Cyborg greeted them from the kitchen.

"We've been on the mall all day for nothing, because she didn't buy anything. It was the best day of my life" Raven said, sarcastically.

"You didn't buy anything? I thought that on Wednesday everything was on sale"

"Yes, but I didn't see anything that really caught my eye"

Raven rolled her eyes knowing that the truth was that Starfire forgot to take money with her and didn't want to admit it. The girls walked towards Cyborg to see what he was cooking, which was mashed potatoes with meat. Well, for Beast Boy just mashed potatoes.

"It smells very good Cyborg!"

"Thanks Star" he smiled at her.

"Yeah it looks good. By the way, where are Robin and Beast Boy?"

"On the infirmary"

"Oh my God, are they okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, Robin said they were fine. Thought I saw a lot of blood"

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What happened?"

"Robin was teaching salad head hand to hand combat and it didn't end well. I think he broke his nose" Cyborg said like it was nothing. "Anyway, Robin said they'll wait for you to come home and heal Beast Boy, so you should go and do that"

"Come on Raven, you must heal him!"

"Someday I'll stop fixing everyone else's problems" Raven sighed, walking to the elevator.

"Today is not that day" Starfire said pressing the elevator button.

._._._._.

"I told you this was a bad idea"

Beast Boy was lying in one of the infirmary's bed, holding a bloody tissue against his nose. His tank top was now stained with blood and sweat, so he would just burn it later because he wasn't going to wear it never again.

"I'm sorry okay?" Robin was sitting in a chair next to the bed, with Beast Boy's blood all over his tank top. "Besides, this is not entirely my fault. You should have blocked my punch"

"Are you serious? I didn't expect you to actually hit me!"

"I was teaching you hand to hand combat! What were you expecting, a kiss?"

"That would have been nice" he whispered under his breath.

The elevator doors opened and the girls ran to them. Well, Starfire ran while Raven calmly walked.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?"

"He's fine, Star"

"I am clearly not" the green boy said waving his bloody tissue.

Starfire grabbed his free hand and squeezed it.

"You're going to be fine, Raven will heal you, right?"

"And are you okay?" Raven said to Robin, ignoring her dramatic friends. "Where is the blood of your t-shirt coming from?"

"From me" Beast Boy answered before Robin could say anything.

"And that bruise on his neck, did you do that?"

"Yea- wait what?"

What bruise? He didn't touch him, what- oh, right. Robin was still wearing his gym clothes, so his neck was exposed. And that 'bruise' actually was a hickey, which in fact, he did to him. Beast Boy froze not knowing what to say so Robin came to the rescue, trying to play it cool.

"Yeah he did that. And in return I broke his nose" he laughed nervously.

"That's a little unfair, Robin" Starfire said letting go of Beast Boy's hand and crossing her arms.

"I know right? I give him a beautiful hic- bruise and he breaks my nose. _So unfair_ "

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Are you guys going to keep talking or can I heal you and go back to the ops room?"

Starfire moved away giving her more space and Raven put her hands on Robin's neck.

"What are you doing? He's the one with the broken nose"

"Yeah, but I'm starting with you because his wound will take me longer to heal" she said raising an eyebrow. "You don't want me to heal your bruise?"

"No, I mean yes. Yes you can heal it"

"Okay..."

"And hurry up please, I'm dying over here" Beast Boy said.

._._._._.

Beast Boy just finished brushing his teeth and was sitting on his bed in underwear. He was going to sleep, but decided to read a comic before that.

His nose still hurt a little if you touched it but Raven did a good job, as always. He had to recognize that he felt a little embarrassed when it all happened. He was so weak that he couldn't take a punch, and Robin? He was so strong, he did this almost everyday and he never got really hurt or complained about it. He was sure that Robin thought he was just a defenseless and weak guy.

But who cared about what Robin thought? He definitely didn't.

Okay maybe he did. He hated to admit it but he did care.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Before opening the door he put on a pair of grey pyjama shorts and left his comic on the bed.

The person behind the door was none other than Robin.

"Oh, um hi"

"Hi" Robin said, suppressing a blush when he realized that Beast Boy was shirtless. "So, can I come in?"

"Yes, yeah. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you today"

"Why not?" he asked, entering the room.

Beast Boy shrugged and closed the door.

"Are you mad at me? I am so sorry that I broke your nose"

"I'm not mad. But I accept your apology"

"So my previous apology wasn't accepted? " he said, tossing the comic aside and sitting on the bed.

"You mean when you said that it was my fault because I didn't block your punch? That didn't sound like an apology to me" he said as he sat beside him.

"I'm sorry about that too. I should have gone easy on you"

"Yeah, because I'm so weak and sensitive..."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, forget it"

Beast Boy looked down at the floor while Robin looked at him trying to understand what he meant. And then it hit him: he was embarrassed about what happened. He thought that he wasn't strong enough, that he was weak. And deep down, he really thought that the punch was his fault.

"Gar..." Robin said softly. "I blamed you because I felt so guilty about what happened. It really was my fault, I was harsher than usual because I kind of... wanted to impress you. And you're absolutely not weak"

Beast Boy looked at him. Was he serious? He wanted to impress him? Why?

"I think that you're very strong" he added with a genuine smile.

"You... you mean it?" he said smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah"

"Thanks" he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're welcome"

So: Robin thought he was strong and he wanted to impress him. Wow that was awesome. They stood there in silence smiling at each other, until Robin talked.

"And, actually" he said getting closer to the younger boy. "I came to make it up to you"

"Oh really? How?" Beast Boy asked with a sly grin.

"Well..."

Robin placed his hands on his bare neck and leaned in to kiss him, capturing his upper lip between his. Beast Boy put his hands on his waist to press them closer, but Robin pulled away.

"I was thinking..." he gave him a short kiss. "That maybe..." he said before kissing his jaw. "I could give you 'a beautiful bruise' too" he whispered into his ear.

Robin kissed his ear lobe softly, making Beast Boy bite his lower lip and close his eyes.

"Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah" he sighed, already missing his lips on him.

Robin pushed him back, making him lie on his bed. The young leader placed himself on top of the green boy and pecked his lips before moving to his neck.

Beast Boy felt his hot breath on his neck, and then the tender brush of lips. Robin kissed his neck, then worked his way down his collar bone to his shoulders, and left kisses everywhere before coming back to his neck.

And as he wrapped his arms around his leader, he thought that maybe breaking his nose wasn't that bad after all.

_

Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it! I apologize for any possible grammar mistake, my first language isn't English so sometimes I make mistakes.


	6. chapter 6

The first thing Beast Boy did when he woke up was check his neck (and his collarbone) on the mirror. He got up from his bed with a big smile, opened the curtains and looked at his reflection, but his smile faded away as soon as he saw that his skin was perfect, without any flaw, without any hickey.

He frowned and touched every place that Robin kissed, wondering why there wasn't any mark. Actually, he has never had any types of marks. He didn't need to use sunscreen because he never got burnt, and after fighting against a villain he felt pain but there wasn't any bruise on his skin. And Cyborg said once that his skin was really strong (but not as strong as Starfire's).

He groaned realizing he couldn't get a hickey. But hickeys are so hot, they make you look sexy! He couldn't believe he would never have one.

He heard a knock on the door and groaned again. He was sure that the person on the other side just came to scream at him because he overslept, so he stayed in silence hoping that whoever it was would just go.

Another knock.

No response from the green boy.

"Gar?"

The only person that would call him that was Robin, then of course he will open the door.

He blushed at how quickly he decided to open the door just because it was Robin. He convinced himself that it didn't mean anything, that it was just because if he called him Gar, he couldn't be mad. Not because he suddenly (and strangely) felt the urge to see him.

Once the red faded away from his cheeks, he opened the door.

"Yes, Dick?"

"Hey Gar, I- Um..." he looked away blushing. "Do you have something against clothes?" he chuckled. The only thing Beast Boy was wearing was a pair of blue boxers.

He thought about putting on a pair of shorts, but seeing Robin this flushed was somewhat satisfying. So he just leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Give thanks I wasn't naked" he said, giving him a sly smirk.

Robin looked at him, avoiding to look at any place that wasn't his eyes. He didn't understand how he could be so comfortable standing there in front of him like that.

Beast Boy was okay with people seeing him in his underwear, and he didn't really care that time that Cyborg saw him naked. Maybe it was because of the animals inside of him. Because animals don't wear clothes.

Anyway, although the green boy wasn't uncomfortable with this, Robin was. He has seen Beast Boy with just a pair of boxers a lot of times and he never cared about it. Now it was different. Because all of the other times he didn't feel the need to stare, it was just Beast Boy, his childish teammate and friend. But now it was Garfield, the handsome and funny boy with a more than okay physique that he kissed sometimes.

And he _wanted_ to look.

But he couldn't. Because it would be inappropriate, right?

"So... What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we don't have any bad guys to defeat today, maybe we all could go to the beach. But before asking the rest of the team, I came here to check that you... didn't have... _one of those,_ because they will notice it"

"No Dick, I don't have one of those" it was kinda cute how Robin avoided to say hickey.

"Okay, cool"

"Um no, it's not cool"

"What?" he said, raising a eyebrow.

"I said it's not cool. I want a hickey. They make you look better. They make you look hot and sexy. Sometimes even beautiful. To be honest you looked more handsome than usual when you had one"

The young leader smiled at him.

"I don't think you need anything to make you look hot, handsome, beautiful or whatever. Being just you is more than enough"

Beast Boy uncrossed his arms and his face turned red. Then, realizing what he just said, Robin started to feel the warmth of the blush as it crawled up his neck.

"Put on a swimsuit and grab a towel, we leave in 10 minutes" Robin said quickly before running to the ops room.

And just like that Beast Boy was left alone in the hallway. Eventually his face returned to his normal color, and he found himself smiling like an idiot at how cute Robin could be sometimes.

._._._._.

It was a beautiful day. The perfect day to go to the beach. To their _private_ beach. Living in a giant tower in their own island was really cool.

But although the sun was brighter than ever and they had a beach for themselves, not everything was perfect for all the Titans.

"You just don't understand how lucky you are" Raven said, adjusting her navy blue beach dress.

She was actually the only one that wore clothes. Robin and Beast Boy just wore their swimsuits and Starfire her strapless lilac bikini. And Cyborg never used clothes.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about sunburns"

They were right. Starfire and Beast Boy never got burnt and Cyborg only had to put on sunscreen on his face.

"You are overreacting" Cyborg said.

"Overreacting? Have you noticed how pale Raven and I are?"

"Yeah, do you know how much sunscreen we have to put on?"

"If you want me to help you apply sunscreen, you just have to ask" Beast Boy said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

The only response he got was Raven showing him her middle finger.

"Friends this is the perfect spot on the beach! Please come here!" Starfire shouted from said perfect spot.

Once they arrived where the alien girl was waiting for them, they left their towels on a nearby rock.

Raven took off her dress revealing a black swimsuit, and then she and Robin started to apply the sunscreen while Cyborg put up two orange beach umbrellas.

"Starfire can you help me? I can't reach my back"

"Of course Raven!" she said with a big smile.

And that's when Robin realized he needed help with that too. Starfire was already helping Raven, and after what happened when he went to Beast Boy's room, he still couldn't look at him without blushing, so that meant that Cyborg was his only option.

"Hey Cy! Can you help me with this?"

"I'm actually a little busy" he said, trying (and failing) to put up the beach umbrellas. "Why don't you ask Beast Boy, since he's not doing anything!" he shouted so the green boy could hear him.

He was just running around in the form of a golden retriever, but he turned into his human form as soon as he heard his name.

"What do you want Cyborg? I told you I don't know how to put up those"

"I'm not the one asking for your help" he said, pointing to Robin.

"Oh. What do you want?"

Okay so he wasn't blushing. And he didn't look nervous or anything. Maybe he didn't remember when Robin basically called him hot, beautiful, sexy and etcetera. Or maybe the Boy Wonder was making a big deal of all of it. It didn't mean anything. The only thing he did was compliment his friend. Yeah, he just complimented his friend, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Robin?"

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot that the green boy was in front of him wanting for an answer.

"Sorry. I, um... I can't reach my back, can you...?" he said, feeling his face getting red as he showed Beast Boy the sunscreen lotion.

The younger boy's cheeks turned pink.

"Y-Yeah, of course. I'll help you"

"Thank you" Robin whispered, turning around.

Beast Boy poured sunscreen on his hand and took a deep breath. He hesitated before placing his hand on Robin's back. But he didn't move it.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah sorry"

Gently, he started to apply the sunscreen on his back and shoulders. His skin was really smooth, and he had a lot of moles on his back. Moles that Beast Boy found cute.

Watching the whole scene and noticing the boys' blush, Raven smirked.

"You know Beast Boy, when you said that before, about helping with the sunscreen, I thought you meant me" she said with her hands on her hips. "But I guess you didn't. It's good to know that you have a preference" she obviously didn't really mean it, she didn't even know that Beast Boy liked boys. She was just teasing, but that didn't stop them from blushing even more.

Beast Boy face burned, but not only his cheeks, his pointy ears were as rosy as his face. Robin could feel the heat on his cheeks, and for a moment he thought his face was on fire.

And just like that, the situation turned more awkward than it already was.

"O-okay I'm done here" he smiled nervously before handing him the sunscreen lotion. "I'm going to swim for a while bye" and then he ran towards the sea.

"Raven, what did you say to upset Beast Boy like that?" Cyborg asked. He finally finished putting up the beach umbrellas and joined the conversation.

"I just said that he prefers Robin over me, and then he turned red and ran away"

"Aw, that's why you are so flushed Boy Wonder?" he said, nudging Robin. "Because he prefers you?"

"Shut up Cy!" he snapped.

"Wow relax dude, I was joking"

"Sorry. I just... I'm going to swim too"

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire watched him leave with a confused look on their faces.

"I do not understand what happened" Starfire said.

._._._._.

" _Okay what the hell did just happen?_ " the green boy asked himself, floating in the sea.

Why did he feel like that? Why did he feel... weird? No, he didn't feel weird. He felt something that was weird. Something that he couldn't fully understand, but it made his face blush.

He still didn't get why he got all flushed just because he had to help Robin with the sunscreen. Maybe it was because movies always imply that the action was romantic or just meant for couples.

And then when Raven said that, it was... it was embarrassing. Even if it was true, she didn't-

Wait.

It was true?

Was Robin his 'preference'?

What was that even suppose to mean?

That Robin was his favorite, like, the most important person to him out of his friends?

He had to admit that lately he cared more about Robin than about Star and Raven. But Cyborg was his best friend. He cared more about Cy or about Dick? Maybe he cared about them equally.

But he wasn't the only one that was having this problem. Robin felt something too.

But not only before with the sunscreen, this morning when he complimented Beast Boy too. But he convinced himself that it was just embarrassment. Although deep down he knew it was something more, something he didn't know.

The young leader tilted his head back and sighed with his eyes closed, his feet touching the water of the seashore.

He didn't like this. He always wanted to keep everything under control, and not knowing what was that thing that he briefly felt this morning and just some minutes ago didn't make him very happy.

He opened his eyes and saw Beast Boy getting out of the water, approaching him.

"Hi" he said, once that he was by Robin's side.

He ran a hand through his soaked hair as a few drops ran down his jaw. The sun hit him making his green skin bright and his freckles more noticeable. He was literally _glowing._

And there was that feeling again. That feeling Robin called embarrassment. But he has felt embarrassment before, and this wasn't it. It was just that, giving it a fake name, was better than feeling something unknown and unnamed.

"Hi"

"Are you... are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Robin said.

"Yeah, I'm okay"

"Okay, cool"

Great, an uncomfortable silence.

"Listen, um... about what happened before..." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about that. Raven was just teasing us"

"I mean, I shouldn't have run away like that. It made everything odd and suspicious"

"Nah, it's okay. Don't worry" he said, giving Beast Boy a sheepish smile. "So... we are good right?"

"Yeah, of course" he smiled back at Robin.

It turned out that the both of them made a big deal of all of this. Now they felt less weird and awkward. Everything was okay. They started to walk together to where their friends were, and they could see Raven reading under one of the beach umbrellas and Cyborg helping Starfire to build a sandcastle

"By the way, can I ask you something?" Beast Boy said, breaking the silence.

"Sure"

"What you said this morning... did you mean it?"

The young leader blushed a little, not expecting this to be the something he wanted to ask. Was he serious? Of course he meant it. He thought it was obvious.

"Yes"

"Like, all of it?" Robin nodded. "I mean, if you had to describe me, those are the adjectives you would use?"

"Yeah" he laughed softly.

"Oh. Thank you"

"You're welcome" Robin said chuckling.

The green boy stayed quiet for a moment, deciding if he should or shouldn't say what he was thinking. He decided he was going to said. It seemed fair. Robin complimented him so now he should say something nice about him.

"I like the sound of your laugh"

Robin looked at him blushing. God, what was wrong with him today? Could his face please stop turning red?

"W-what?"

"The sound of your laugh. I like it"

"Why?"

"Because you sound happy?" he said. "I don't know. I just really like it when you laugh, Dick"

Robin was going to say something but was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Did you just call Robin 'Dick'?"

They didn't notice that they were already next to their friends. Beast Boy just hoped that 'Dick' was the only thing they heard.

"Yeah, because uhh... he's a total dick!"

"Yes he is" Cyborg laughed.

The black haired boy rolled his eyes and looked at Beast Boy.

"Sorry" he murmured with an apologetic smile.

"Friends, why don't you help us to make this beautiful castle of sand!" Starfire said.

She and Cyborg were sitting on the sand building a really big sandcastle. It even has a drawbridge and four towers made of shells, it was really cool.

"How can you question it? Of course I wanna build an awesome sandcastle!" Beast Boy said as he sat down between his friends.

"You don't want to help us Rob?"

"No, but have fun!"

"We will!" Starfire said.

Robin grabbed his towel and laid it on the sand next to Raven. She looked up from her book as he sat with his legs crossed.

"Why don't you join them?" she didn't want to be rude to Robin, but she preferred to be alone.

"I don't like being exposed to the sun for too long. And knowing them, they are probably going to spend the whole afternoon on that sandcastle"

"Oh..." she said, her eyes returning to the book.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you. I'm not Beast Boy"

"Talking about Beast Boy... I'm sorry about before, you both seemed very upset"

"Since when do you apologize?" he chuckled. "And it's okay. It was just that..." he looked at Beast Boy, who was excitedly showing Starfire a shell he found. "Never mind" he smiled. "Anyway, don't worry about it"

He smiled even more remembering what Beast Boy said. 'I like the sound of your laugh'. That was the most weird compliment he has ever received, yet it was his favorite. The sound of his laugh... what was so special about it? He considered that he had a normal laugh, but Beast Boy liked it...

From now on, he would laugh more.

"Okay..." Raven said, raising an eyebrow and watching her leader staring at the green boy with a smile on his face.

And that's when she knew there was something going on between Robin and Beast Boy.

_

Raven knows something :o And they are starting to feel _weird things_ :O. I lowkey love and lowkey hate this chapter... Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and let me know if you see any grammar mistake!


	7. chapter 7

After what happened at the beach, Raven started to study Beast Boy and Robin's behavior. She noticed how Robin's face illuminated every time the green boy walked in the room, how Beast Boy would smile like a fool while staring at their leader and how they acted around each other, it almost looked like... _flirting_. But that was impossible, right? Beast Boy wasn't even attracted to boys.

She also noticed that they spent a lot of time together, locked in their rooms. What were they doing?

One day she found them alone at the ops room, and decided to ask what was going on. They were sitting (suspiciously close) on the couch chatting. Then, as she got closer, she realized that Robin was laughing. She had never seen him laughing like that before. He looked happy (Beast Boy looked happy too but Raven was used to that), and both of them seemed like they were having a great time.

A warm smile appeared on the half demon's face. After a moment she turned around, ready to leave the room. If whatever that was going on made them that happy, she shouldn't interfere.

But what she didn't know was that she was going to discover their 'secret'. Even if it wasn't her intention anymore.

~o~

Since that day at the beach, the green boy and his leader started to get closer than ever.

Those 'weird things' they had felt were now very frequent. And they made them feel good. It wasn't uncomfortable like on the beach, it was nice and made them feel happy and warm inside. They liked those weird feelings. A lot.

They spent even more time together, and not always kissing or making out. Sometimes they were just talking, cuddling on Robin's bed or holding hands while watching tv. In fact, their kissing had become more casual. For example (if nobody was looking), before going to sleep Beast Boy gave Robin a good night kiss, or before playing some video game against Cyborg, Robin kissed Beast Boy's forehead and wished him luck.

Also the name thing. It was getting harder and harder to not call each other 'Gar' and 'Dick' in front of the others. Whenever Beast Boy accidentally called him by his real name the others would just think that he was picking on the black haired boy, but every time Robin referred to him as 'Gar' he had to come up with an excuse. For example, one time he told the rest of the team that 'Gar' was short for 'garbage'. Cyborg found it funny but Beast Boy was not amused.

But he didn't have any excuse for what happened today.

They were fighting against a villain who was destroying everything that got in her way. She didn't seem to have a goal or a plan or anything, like other villains. She was doing all of this for fun. She called herself 'The Destructor'. Not very original. After a little research they discovered that 'The Destructor' actually was Madison Miller, a lady who had escaped from the Jump City's asylum.

She had curly red hair and wore some type of black sunglasses. In each hand she wore a glove with a weapon glued to it, and those weapons were connected to a strange backpack that she wore on her back. The weapon on her right hand shot something similar to Star's starbolts, and the one on her left hand shot small devices that got attached to the skin and electrified people. Later they would investigate from where she stole those.

The Titans were able to evacuate all the civilians and now they were trying to capture Madison. It wasn't complicated to corner her in an alley. Cyborg, Robin and Raven where in front of her, while Beast Boy (in the form of an eagle) and Starfire were flying above her, monitoring her movements.

"Put your hands up, Madison" said Robin. "The police will be here in any moment"

But she was smarter than she seemed. And faster. So much faster.

She slowly did what Robin said, but before anyone could stop her, she shot the weapon on her left hand to the air, hitting the green bird.

As soon as the small device made contact with his neck, Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and fell. He could feel electricity running down his body. Then, he felt like he was covered in flames. The impact with the ground made him lose consciousness.

" _Garfield!_ " Robin screamed. He ran towards the unconscious boy and kneeled beside him. Right now he didn't care that the other Titans heard him calling Beast Boy 'Garfield'. He only cared about Gar.

Madison took advantage of the situation and tried to run away. She didn't get far because the police was already waiting for her outside of the alley. After catching a villain, Robin always would inform the police about the mission, but he wasn't planning to leave Beast Boy until that thing on his neck got out. Hesitating, Cyborg left their friends and went to inform the police chief about everything that happened.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed as she and Raven kneeled next to Beast Boy too.

He looked like he was having a convulsion. Robin tried to extract the device from the younger boy while the girls hold him down. He finally grabbed the small object and tried to pull it out, but quickly moved his hand away. It was burning.

"Shit..." he rubbed his hand, watching Beast Boy's skin getting darker around the device. That was bad. He has _never_ had any type of mark or scar on his skin. If a burn was starting to appear, this was getting _really_ bad. Suddenly, a tear ran down the green boy's face. He was in some much pain. Robin was sure that he would be screaming if he wasn't unconscious.

Seeing all of this, he tried to extract that thing from him again, not caring about the fact that he was getting hurt too. He tried again, and again, and again, getting more frustrated every time.

"Robin stop! You're hurting yourself too! This is not helping!" Starfire cried.

But he didn't stop. He just wanted him to be okay. He just wanted Gar's pain to be over.

"Robin" Raven called him. "If you want him to be fine you have to calm down. Star is right, this isn't helping" she said calmly.

He ignored her and kept trying. Raven let go of Beast Boy and grabbed Robin's hands with a strong grip.

"Let me try, okay? With my powers"

He was an idiot. A big fucking idiot. Instead of freaking out and trying to get that thing out by himself he should've just let Raven do it. She had magic powers. Or even Starfire. She had super strength and a high resistance to heat. He was stupid.

"Okay" he said. He was angry with himself but he sounded more like he was at the verge of tears.

"Then help Starfire to hold him down. This may hurt"

~o~

"Ugh" Beast Boy groaned softly, as he opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed, facing the window. He saw the dark sky and the moon, how long had he been asleep? And why did his neck hurt? Oh, right.

He touched it, the device no longer there. He didn't remember anything after he passed out. How did they get it out of his neck and why didn't he have any blood or injury? Probably thanks to Raven. How did they carry him to his room? Probably Star, she was strong as hell.

But wait.

This wasn't his room. He was covered in soft white fabric, instead of his dinosaurs blankets. This was the infirmary.

He sat up and immediately felt someone hugging him from the back. He couldn't see this person, but the way they smelled made it very clear that it was Dick. He had his arms wrapped around Gar's waist, and his face buried on his neck, kissing it.

"Hi" Beast Boy chuckled. Slowly, he pulled the older boy away so he could face him. Beast Boy sat on the edge of the bed, Robin standing in front of him with a big and warm smile.

"Hey" Robin said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. It hurts a little..." then he rubbed his neck. "But I'm okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course. Don't worry" he said smiling.

"Good" Robin whispered, pressing his forehead against Gar's and closing his eyes. "That's good"

Beast Boy smile grew wider and he closed his eyes too.

"Okay so I'm gonna assume that you freaked out, thought I was dying or something and were worried to death about me. Also you're very dramatic so you probably refused to leave my side until I woke up"

"If you're trying to tell me that I overreacted, you're wrong. Everything I did was appropriate for the situation"

"Yeah sure" he laughed.

They stood like that for a minute. Then, the younger boy became pensive and frowned.

"You smell wrong"

"Um what?" the other boy said, pulling away from him.

"I mean like, worried. You smell like a worried person" It was fascinating how he could tell how people were feeling just by the smell. "Is there something wrong?"

"No" then he thought about it for a second. If he smelled "like a worried person", there was probably something to worry about. But it couldn't be very important if he forgot. Everything was fine now, Garfield was okay and-

Oh yes, there was something.

He called Beast Boy 'Garfield' in front of everyone. How was he supposed to explain that? He couldn't tell them the truth. But how was he going to justify that he knew his real name but Cyborg, his best friend, didn't?

"Well, um... actually, yes"

"I knew it"

"I called you 'Garfield'. In front of everyone. I called you by your real name"

"So... that's it?" he thought he was gonna say 'you need to get a neck transplant' or something like that. Because he smelled _really_ worried. He was so dramatic.

"Yes, that's it. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I saw you falling and I just... sorry"

"Hey, don't apologize" he said, cupping Robin's face with his hands. "This doesn't need an apology. You didn't do anything wrong"

"But what if they ask why I called you like that? What am I going to say? What are _we_ going to say?"

"Come on Dick, don't worry about this now. Ugh I shouldn't have say anything"

"Well I'm glad you did. And yes, I gotta worry about this now"

"No you don't. Why don't we think think about this later, okay?" the green boy whispered, softly stroking his face. "I'm sure they don't remember anyway"

"Why if they do?" Robin said, whispering too.

"I have a better question. Why don't you kiss me?"

This took Robin by surprise and his cheeks turned pink. Even after all this time, he still got all flushed whenever Gar asked something like this. It was cute (or at least that's what Beast Boy thought). He looked down at the green lips, already parted, waiting for him. Yeah, they could think of an excuse later.

"Okay" he answered, closing the small distance between them and locking their lips together.

Robin smiled against the kiss and Beast Boy chuckled, causing his lips to part. Robin took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Garfield's mouth. The kiss became more intense and now Garfield's fingers were tangled in his black hair while Richard's hands held the green boy steady, keeping him from falling back into the bed. Gar wrapped his legs around Dick's waist, making both of them groan as their crotches pressed together. Without stopping kissing, the green boy unbuttoned Robin's cape and threw it on the floor, leaving his neck exposed, and then they took off their gloves. Beast Boy kissed his throat as the young leader ran his hands under his uniform, caressing his abs and chest.

They were rubbing against each other and Robin could feel his pants becoming tighter. He started to panic. He didn't want Gar to notice this. Oh God, what was he going to think? He didn't want Garfield to think anything weird about him, or that he was some kind of hornball. Yes, he admitted he was turned on, but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling embarrassed about it. This was new, they had never done anything more than kissing, and he didn't know how he was supposed to react. Was it okay? Or not? He probably should stop panicking before Beast Boy noticed it. But it was too late.

"Dude" he said, gently pushing Robin away and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Stop worrying!"

"Sorry! I thought-"

"This is okay!"

"I just... sorry" Robin sighed looking down. Now he was embarrassed because he overreacted. _This was okay._

"Also..." Beast Boy whispered, cupping Robin's face and making him to look at his eyes. "If you weren't so worried about your own erection, you would've noticed mine" and after that he captured the older boy's lips.

Robin blushed at first, then he kissed back, stopped worrying and noticed _it_. But there was still something that bothered him.

"Wait" he said against the kiss.

"What?"

"Don't call me dude. Not when we are hard because of each other"

"Okay" Beast Boy chuckled. "Can I call you 'babe'?"

Robin cheeks turned pink again. That seemed like a pet name. Was he going to call him that from now on? Because that would be... cute. He couldn't believe that _he_ , Richard Grayson, thought that having a pet name would be cute, instead of cheesy. When he and Starfire were dating, she tried to call him 'sweetie' but he told her not to, because he felt uncomfortable. But now with Garfield, it felt... right. Maybe he and Gar weren't technically dating, but everything was different with him, and it didn't felt uncomfortable or weird.

"Yes. Yes, you can" he said with a soft smile.

"Cool" Beast Boy said, getting closer to kiss him again.

But suddenly, he unwrapped his legs from Robin's waist and pushed him away. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at something behind Robin.

"Wow, what happened?" this was unexpected. "I thought everything was fine"

Beast Boy, who looked like he just saw the devil, nodded towards the door. Robin turned around and now his face matched Beast Boy's.

There, with shock on her face and blushing a little, was Raven.

—x—

Okay _now_ Raven knows.

I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I'm sorry. I didn't have any inspiration and had lots of exams and school projects. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and keep in mind that English isn't my first language, so I'm sure you've found some grammar mistakes xd. Sorry for that too.


	8. chapter 8

So... all of those times she wondered why they were locked in a room together, that was what they were doing.

Raven would had never imagined it. They were closer now, she noticed that. But she didn't know that they were _this_ close. She didn't even know that Beast Boy was bisexual, gay or whatever. Although everything made sense now. All the smiles, the looks, the flirting, how worried Robin was about Beast Boy, he calling the green boy Garfield (which was probably his real name)... Wow. They told each other their real names. How long had this been going on?

The half demon didn't mean to walk into them. She just wanted to check if Beast Boy was okay, because, regardless of all their fights, she cared about him. And judging by what she just saw, yes, he was okay.

Well, the three of them have been staring in silent at each other for a while now, it was time for someone to talk.

"Hi! Raven!" Beast Boy smiled nervously, crossing his legs to hide his erection. Robin quickly sat beside him and did the same. "How um, how long have you been there?"

 _Enough to see both of your boners, so what you're doing now is useless,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry" Raven said. "I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"No! Don't worry! I-it's okay!" Robin said, waving his hands. "We were just... Um... Gar was just... _Beast Boy!_ Beast Boy was just... I mean we weren't... r-right?"

"Yeah! We weren't doing anything. He was just... um" he was just what? How was he supposed to justify what happened? He glanced at Robin looking for help, but the older boy was as speechless as him.

"Guys, you don't have to justify or explain whatever that's going on-"

"But there's nothing going on!" Beast Boy interrupted her.

"Let me finish" Raven said, hearing a soft 'sorry' from Beast Boy. "Look" she sighed. "What you two have, is none of my business. Obviously I won't tell anyone about this. And if you want, I can pretend that this didn't happen, that I don't know anything and that you're 100% straight" she finished, pointing at the green boy.

The two boys looked at each other before speaking.

"Yeah, that... that would be cool"

"Except um" Robin and Raven were confused now. "Except the last part. You don't have to pretend that I'm straight. 'Cause I'm obviously not"

Dick looked at him with surprise. This was the first time he admitted his sexuality to anyone. The situation wasn't ideal but he was kind of proud of him.

"Just to be clear, you're bisexual right?" Beast Boy nodded in response. "Okay. Then... are we good?"

They nodded.

"Cool. I'll tell the others you're okay and that you'll be ready for dinner in a minute" then she opened the door but before leaving she added: "So, be ready for dinner in a minute if you don't want the rest of the team to come here and find out about this" she said to them both.

They watched Raven leave the room, and once she was gone and the door was closed again, Beast Boy and Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay so..." Beast Boy said. "That wasn't that bad"

"What?" Robin asked, still staring at the door.

"I mean, it could've been worse. It could've been Star or Cyborg"

"And why is that worse?"

"Well" Beast Boy answered, standing up and placing himself in front of the young leader. "If it had been Cyborg, he would have freaked out"

"Yeah" Robin chuckled. "He wouldn't have been as calm as Raven"

He reached out his arms and wrapped them around Garfield's waist, bringing him closer. They were beginning to feel as relaxed and carefree as before Raven walked in. Maybe this wasn't that bad, at least Beast Boy came out to someone (and for the first time). He smiled warmly. That was something important. He was proud of him.

He remembered the first time he told someone he was bi. He would never forget Bruce's hurt expression when his 13 years old kid told him between tears that he liked girls and boys. He wasn't sad because he was bisexual, but because Richard felt like it was something wrong. After a long talk, making sure he felt okay, Bruce hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. Robin missed those old times, when they both cared about each other like that. But things change. And yeah, maybe they weren't that close anymore, but Bruce would kill anyone who dared to hurt his son.

Beast Boy placed his hands on his shoulders, bringing him back to reality.

"And Star" he continued, stroking Robin's neck, who was still sitting on the infirmary bed. "She would have been like 'Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! You two are the most adorable couple!' And we are not even that. Also she wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret. Trust me. She can't keep her mouth shut" he laughed softly.

Robin smile turned into a frown. Something about what Beast Boy just said felt wrong.

"We are not even what?"

"A couple" he said nonchalantly. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Because, somehow, it didn't feel right.

He said it thinking about the rules they established months ago, before starting this. The 'not falling in love' and 'this is not a real relationship' rules. But now, everything was different. Why saying this felt... weird? He looked at Robin's face. He looked hurt, and this only made Beast Boy feel worse.

Robin looked like if he had just been betrayed. Wow. Why did he felt like that? The green boy didn't say any lie. They were not a couple. They just kissed sometimes. It was nothing serious. Theoretically, they didn't have romantic feelings for each other. Or at least, they weren't supposed to.

Slowly, Robin let go of his waist and crossed his arms over his chest. Beast Boy moved his hands away from him and took a step back. They just stood like that, not knowing what to do next. Those last 2 months had been all happiness and kisses. Not a single sad moment. No one hurted anyone. They didn't worry about what exactly was their relationship status. They just enjoyed spending time together. That was all. And now...

Beast Boy saying that they were not a couple hurt. A lot. But, were they? Were they a couple? What did they really feel? Did they have romantic feelings for each other? Everything was so confusing at that moment.

After a while, the younger boy broke the silence.

"I-" he spoke quietly.

"It's been longer than a minute. We should go" Robin interrupted him, avoiding eye contact. "Before Star or someone comes here and thinks that there's something between us" he finished as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah" Beast Boy whispered without turning to look at the other boy. "I-" the door slammed shut. "-guess"

~o~

Dinner was tense.

Beast Boy and Robin ignored each other's existence and didn't say a word unless someone talked directly to them. Raven felt guilty and talked even less than usual. She thought the boys were acting weird because she had find out about them. And Cyborg and Starfire were exchanging looks, wondering what had happened but being too afraid to ask. So they just stood there awkwardly and ate their food.

After the uncomfortable dinner, each Titan retired to their room. But not everyone went to sleep.

Like most nights, Beast Boy was sitting on his bed waiting for Robin, although he knew that night he was not coming. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. This was his fault. If he hadn't said anything, they would be cuddling while watching a movie or kissing or whatever. And now Dick was mad at him. Well, mad wasn't the word. Sad? Maybe. Hurt? Yeah. Upset? Definitely.

But, why? He just said they were not a couple. And that was true, right? Like, okay, they made out sometimes, but that wasn't really dating. When you date someone, you have strong feelings for them, romantic feelings. And they didn't. They definitely didn't. They just hung out, kissed, cuddled, talked about personal stuff, had fun together, held hands, flirted, cared about each other... But they were NOT dating.

Although... Now that he thought about it, that's exactly everything that couples do...

Okay so, by chance, they usually did what people in relationships do, so what? It meant absolutely nothing. No feelings involved. It wasn't like Beast Boy loved they way he smelled, or like his heart melted everytime he laughed, or like he smiled like a fool when he hugged him burying his face on his neck... Or like he felt warm inside everytime Robin ran his fingers through his green hair... Or like his heart beat faster when the older boy wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him... Or like he found it extremely adorable that he blushed everytime he saw the green boy shirtless... Or like he loved that when they were holding hands, Robin would kiss his knuckles every now and then...

Oh God.

He _did_ have feelings for Dick.

Garfield got up from the bed and started pacing around the room. How did he not see it? Now it seemed so obvious. Those 'weird things' he started to feel were... love. But how did it happen? What happened with the 'don't fall in love' rule? Wait so was he actually in love with him? Liking someone was one thing, but being in love was another. What he felt about Robin was way more than a crush, but was he in love?

Also, how long had he been feeling like that without realizing it? What was he going to do now? And most importantly: did Dick feel the same? Maybe he did and that's why he looked hurt. But maybe he didn't. What was he going to do if he didn't? He didn't want to get his heart broken. That shit hurt a lot. He had a very hard time trying to get over what happened with Terra. He didn't want to go through something like that again. So should he tell Dick that he had feelings for him?

He stopped going back and forth around the room and sighed heavily. This wasn't helping. All of those questions and doubts were giving him a headache, his head felt like it was going to explode. Also he was really tired, it had been a very long day. Maybe the next day, once he has rested, he would be able to find a solution to all of this. But for now, he would try to get some sleep.

And as he turned off the lights, pulled back the duvet and got into bed, another Titan left their room and knocked on a bedroom door.

—x—

I highkey hate this chapter haha :') Also sorry, it's kinda short. Anyways, Beast Boy finally came to terms with his feelings (more or less), what will happen now? :O Well, thanks for reading and leave a comment if you want! Oh and there are only two chapters left.


	9. Not an update (sorry!)

Hi so first of all, I'm sorry for not updating. I don't really have an excuse, I just didn't feel like writing and it felt like I was the only one enjoying the story.

Secondly, I haven't given up on this (at least, not yet). Well, i thought about it, but I just read all of your kind comments and I realized that there are people who are actually enjoying the fic and want me to update. So yeah, I will update.

I don't know when, maybe this week, maybe the next one or maybe in a month. But I will.

Thank you so much for the love and for sticking around for this shitty fanfic! See you all soon (hopefully)!

(oh and one more thing, I'm Spanish so sorry for any spelling mistake you may see)


	10. chapter 9

Robin was trying to sleep but Garfield kept coming to his mind.

He groaned and sat up in his bed, resting his head on the headboard and staring at the ceiling. Everything was perfect until Gar opened his big mouth and messed things up, making him wonder what he really felt and also making him feel hurt and confused and... ugh stupid feelings and stupid Garfield. Yeah, stupid Garfield, with his stupid face, his stupid hair, his stupid smile, his stupid sexy fangs, his contagious laugh, his bright eyes, his pretty dimples, his cute ferckles, his long eyelashes... And now he was complimenting him.

 _Stupid Garfield, distracting me with his good looks_ , he thought as a long sigh escaped his lips.

He glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was pretty late. Would he be waiting for him on his room, like every other night? Maybe he should go and find out. And then they could talk about whatever it was that was going on now. Try to fix things, like two mature men. Or just act like nothing happened (because let's face it, Beast Boy was still a bit immature and Robin was stubborn as hell), do the usual and let Gar press their mouths together and run his tongue over his lower lip before nipping it gently so his fangs didn't hurt Robin (though he wouldn't mind if it hurt just a little).

Later, maybe, he would feel his breath on his neck and (if he took his t-shirt off) on his collarbone, shoulders, chest, abs and even _just_ below his navel... And then, green lips pressing everywhere. Kissing, biting, sucking, leaving marks, or whatever Gar wanted to do to him. Perhaps he would _want_ to kiss lower, lower and lower, reaching the waistband of his pajamas. Perhaps he would move his hands over his waist and slowly pull his shorts and underwear down, never breaking eye contact with Robin, not even when his mouth wrapped around him. And _perhaps_ they would finish what they started at the infirmary. Yeah he should go to Garfield's room. He definitely should.

Robin closed his eyes and suppressed a moan biting his lower lip. It wasn't until his right hand unconsciously traveled to his growing erection that he noticed how turned on he was just by the thought of it all. Then he found himself thinking how it would feel to be inside Garfield, or feel Garfield inside of him. He really didn't care which way. Though he had already been a top when he was with Star, so being a bottom this time seemed... interesting. Also he knew Gar was a virgin (they talked about sex and stuff like that when Garfield asked him about his past relationship with Starfire, and if he did notice the tiny bit of jealously on his green eyes, he was kind enough to let it go unmentioned) so it would be fair to let him top during his first time. Unless he didn't want to, then Robin would just do whatever the green boy asked him to.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and his heart skipped a beat. Oh God what if it was him. Now that his sex thoughts had been interrupted and he started to think rationally again, he realized that before doing _all of that_ they should really talk about what happened and what exactly did they feel for each other. But he wasn't going to have that conversation with his dick hard and pointing at Beast Boy through the thin fabric of his pajama shorts.

Another knock. _Fuck_.

"I know you are awake, Robin" said a feminine voice.

Okay so it wasn't Gar. Still, he wasn't going to talk with anyone while pointing at them with his penis, so he got up and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, covering his whole body. He looked stupid but this was way better. Before approaching the door, he turned on the light on his nightstand and put on his mask.

"Raven?"

He raised an eyebrow while looking at her. She was wearing a loose tank top and a pair of shorts, both pastel pink. Who would've thought that the half demon was a secret pink lover. Maybe that's why she didn't let the rest of the team see her with her pajamas. She also seemed very tired.

"Before you mention anything about my pajamas, I must say that they were a gift from Star and that you look ridiculous wrapped around that childish cars patterned blanket, so save it"

He chuckled, wondering what was she doing here so late at night. It was probably something important if she was allowing him to see her wearing that.

"At least I'm not wearing an all pink outfit. But what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"No, just..." she sighed. "Okay, listen" Raven said before stepping inside of his room and standing in the middle of it with her arms crossed over her chest. "Close the door"

"Um" he stared at her trying to figure out what was going on, but, even tired, Raven was a hard person to read. "Okay...?"

He did as she said, then walked to his bed and sat on the edge. The young leader looked up at Raven (his 'childish cars patterned blanket' still over him, not trusting his body to be uncovered yet), inviting her to sit beside him, which she did. She took a deep breath before talking.

"I know I said I would pretend that it didn't happen but I can't take it anymore. I'm so sorry"

 _What?_

"Uh, what?"

"I know you're not used to hear this from me, but I am. I didn't mean to find out about you and Beast Boy, but I really want to meditate and go to sleep so I promise that I would never ever mention it to you or him or anyone. Now _please_ calm yourself and your thoughts down and go to sleep"

What the hell was she talking about? He was getting even more confused.

"Raven, I don't know what you're talking about"

She sighed before continuing talking.

"You know how I always meditate before going to sleep right?" he nodded. "Well, I've been trying to, but I can't. Because everytime I close my eyes and concentrate all I can feel and see are your thoughts and worries about Beast Boy and your confused feelings and I feel kind of guilty and..." she paused closing her eyes and massaging her temples. "It's all giving me a headache"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry? I just-"

"I wasn't going to say anything but then you started with the horny thoughts and it was a mental image that I really didn't need to-"

"OKAY!" he nearly screamed. "I mean... mental image? What did you-? Okay never mind, I don't wanna hear it" he continued, his face as red as the little cars on his blanket. "I'm sorry. I'll try to... keep it down, I guess"

"Thank you"

She was about to leave but something seemed wrong with Robin. _I'll deal with it tomorrow,_ she thought. But then she realized that, whatever it was, it wasn't going to let _her_ or Robin sleep. So she sat down again with a sigh and asked him.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice. Okay so _maybe_ she didn't wanted to help him just so she could meditate and sleep, _maybe_ she was worried about his friend.

"Yeah of course" he answered way too quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's just that..." he closed his eyes for a moment . "Never mind"

"Robin" she paused, gently putting her hand on his left shoulder and making him look at her. "You know you can talk to me. C'mon, what's wrong"

His eyes fell on his lap while fidgeting with the blanket. He noticed he wasn't hard anymore so he unwrapped it and placed it on the bed, next to him. Should he talk to Raven? It wasn't like he didn't trust her, he knew this conversation was going to be a private thing between the two of them, but... _Ugh_. Should he tell her everything? It seemed like a good idea. Maybe she could even help him figure out what he felt, but... Okay no buts, it was actually a good idea.

Still, he hesitated for a second before answering.

"It's about Gar-, _Beast Boy_. And me. It's..." he looked up at her. "It's a long story. And kinda complicated"

"We have time. And I'm pretty sure I'll be able to understand it all" she gave him a tiny smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He returned the smile and explained everything.

How it all started and how shy both of them had been at first. He told her about the whole 'revealing your real name' situation and laughed softly remembering that joke Beast Boy made ("I really doubt he said something funny, but please continue"). His cheeks turned pink while explaining the hickey thing and then how scared Garfield was about Cyborg finding out. He told her about the 'broken nose' incident and how it was kinda his fault because he was trying to impress him with his fighting skills ("That's so immature. Cute. But very childish" "Shut up"), and how he made it up to him later. Then, everything that happened at the beach. How he started to feel 'weird things' he didn't understand, but made him feel warm inside. He found himself smiling while telling her what Gar said about his laugh. And after that, everything was a little different. _Good_ different. Now making out wasn't the first thing on their list of activities. Still on the list, though.

Sometimes they just sat on Gar's room and watched a movie on his laptop, his head resting on a naked green shoulder (he was now more comfortable with it, but it still made him blush sometimes. Garfield thought it was adorable. Robin didn't). Other times, they were just lying on Robin's bed while listening to music and/or chatting, his chest against Gar's back and his mouth pressed to his nape, placing soft kisses there every now and then. He didn't even realize that he was rambling about everything that he liked about Gar or about every little sweet thing the green boy said or did until Raven interrupted him.

"Okay, he's great, I get it. Stop acting like a teenage girl with a crush, what's your point?"

 _Right_. His point.

He told her how worried he was about Gar earlier today, and how _fucking worried_ he was that he screamed his real name in the middle of the street. Finally, he explained what happened at the infirmary and why now things were weird between the two of them. Because what Gar said was actually true, but it still felt wrong. And now he didn't know what to do or what he was feeling or-

"Robin, stop"

And he stopped. He didn't understand why he was the leader of their team when Raven was the one who told everyone what to do. And they actually did what she said. Himself included.

"So, let me get this straight" she continued. "You don't know what you really feel for him?" he nodded. "After everything you just told me, you really don't know?"

"I mean... Yeah..."

" _After_ rambling about how amazing he is for _two and a half minute_ , you still don't know?"

"I didn't ramble! I just got distracted for a moment and then I continued with the story"

"Only because I stopped you"

"That's not true"

"Yes, it is" then she chuckled. "God Robin, I knew you were stubborn as hell, even more than me, but I really thought you were smarter"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he said crossing his arms.

"It means that you are an idiot in denial"

"In denial?"

"Yes, in denial. Because you like him. A lot. God, you like _everything_ about him. You do have feelings for him"

"Well, I mean, he's kinda hot but-"

"Not just sexual feelings, Robin" she interrupted him. "But 'romantic' feelings too. Although I wouldn't say you're in love (yet), because maybe it's too soon for that"

Robin could feel the heat already forming on his face. He blinked a few times before opening his mouth to say something, anything, but he was interrupted again.

"Oh and, by the way, I know why you had that stupid blanket wrapped around you" he looked at her wide eye and now his face was completely red. "You can really be an idiot sometimes"

They didn't say a word for a solid minute. Then Robin got up and finally started talking.

"Oh my God" he exhaled. " _Oh my God_ you're right" now he was pacing around the room, Raven's eyes following him.

"Finally"

"I _do_ like him. Jesus, I _did_ ramble about how amazing he is for two minutes and half! Oh fuck! " he yelled.

"Shh! You're gonna wake everybody up!" Raven hushed him. "Why are you freaking out, anyway?" Raven whispered trying to calm him down.

"I am _not_ freaking out! I'm just- Ugh shit, what do I do now?" he groaned.

The half demon got up from the bed and placed both hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her and stop walking around.

"Now, you go tell him how you feel. Then, he's going to say that he feels the same way. And later, you will be fulfilling that fantasy that I saw in your thoughts, okay?"

"Why are you so sure that he likes me back?" he asked, ignoring the last part of what she said.

"'Cause it's obvious?"

"How is it obvious?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't usually go around telling people that I 'love the sound of their laugh' or anything that you told me he said"

He glanced down at his bare feet, suddenly finding them really interesting.

"But what if he doesn't" he almost whispered.

"Well" Raven lifted his chin, making him look at her dark eyes. "Then you tell him that, this thing you two have going on, has to stop" she said in that soft tone she reserves for special occasions like this. "Because it means something to you, and you can't keep doing it if it doesn't mean anything to him" she finished, releasing his chin.

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was right. God, she was always right.

"Either way, you should really go talk to him"

He opened his eyes and looked at her with confusion.

"Wait. Like, now?"

"Yes, now. If you wait until tomorrow you're gonna keep thinking and I'm not going to be able to sleep. So the sooner you have this figured out, the sooner we both can get some sleep"

After a moment considering it, he finally agreed.

"Okay" he sighed.

"Okay?"

" _Okay_ "

~o~

After the sixth knock on his door he realized that, whoever it was, they were not going to give up. So with a loud groan, he turned on the little light on his nightstand and got out of the bed.

"It's fucking _4 am_ , WHAT THE ACTUAL F-!"

He shut up as soon as he realized that the person who had been (annoyingly) knocking on his door was Dick. He was barefoot, wearing a light blue t-shirt and black pajama shorts. And he was just wearing his underwear. _Great_. Dick blushed when he noticed this. _God, get over it already dude,_ he thought.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, still a little flushed, his eyes locked on some point behind Gar.

"No, I-" he paused. There was no point in denying it. He looked sleepy and his hair was a mess. "Well yeah, but it's okay. Don't worry"

"Okay. Sorry anyway"

Gar nodded. Well that was awkward. He wasn't ready to confront Dick about his feelings and everything at the moment. And he _definitely_ wasn't ready to get his heart broken that late at night. Yeah, whatever conversation he wanted to have right now, it could wait until the morning. He was about to tell Dick that he should go, that they could talk tomorrow, but before he opened his mouth, Dick said:

"Can I come in? I-I really need to talk to you" he asked shyly. "And I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep until we have this conversation" he finished with a low chuckle.

And he couldn't bring himself to tell him to leave.

Without saying a word, he stepped aside so the older boy walked into his room and then closed the door. They stared at each other for a moment before Gar moved around his room looking for some pants. When he finally found some gray shorts and put them on, he glanced up at Dick, who hadn't moved from beside the door. Realizing that he wasn't planning to move until Gar said something, he tried to fix the blanket mess that was his bed before sitting down and telling Dick to sit next to him.

He sat to his left, making sure to kept enough distance between the two of them. His gaze fell on his lap, his fidgeting fingers suddenly becoming something interesting to look at. Garfield was just quietly looking at him. He was the one who wanted to talk, so he was the one starting the conversation. He could also be stubborn sometimes.

The soft light of the little lamp made his pale skin look golden and caused his eyelashes to cast a shadow on his cheeks. Then he saw him biting his lower lip, something (Gar noticed) he did sometimes when he was nervous. And he wanted to kiss him _so bad_. He needed to focus on something else before he jumped on him and bit that lip himself. He looked up at his silky black hair, resting on his forehead and _almost_ covering his eyes, since he wasn't wearing any hair gel. And the only thing he wanted to do was run his fingers through it. Okay _focus_.

"So..." he started, because, seriously, he needed a distraction. "What do you wanted to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about" he said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah. Okay" he exhaled. "So, are you actually going to say something about it or..."

"Yeah yeah, sorry I just..." he breathed out before finally meeting his gaze. "Okay. Um. So I don't think we should do this anymore"

Now it was Garfield's turn to look away. Of course this was going to happen. _Of fucking course_. At least it didn't take him by surprise. He knew this was going to happen. He really messed things up. If he hadn't said anything, he could be with his face buried on some part of his body, leaving kisses everywhere. Or maybe just cuddling. Or literally doing _anything_ that didn't hurt.

How he found out about Gar's feelings, he didn't know. But he was smart so of course he figured it out somehow and of course he wanted to stop right fucking now. It was actually the best thing for him, he knew that. Because if they kept doing this when Dick didn't feel nothing, he would get even more hurt. So he just swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"It's just that" Robin said. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before continuing. "I can't do it anymore" Gar closed his eyes, not daring to look up. "'Cause I've realized that, um, well. After everything at the infirmary, I've been thinking, and, um, yeah, I... I came to the conclusion that-" God, this was harder than he imagined. "That I-I kinda like you"

 _What_.

Did he hear that right.

Was he dreaming.

 _What the hell is happening now,_ he thought.

"A lot, actually" he blushed, and this time, when Garfield glanced up at him, he didn't looked away. "So the best thing for me- for both of us, is to be friends. Like, you know, _just_ friends"

Gar just stared at him wide eyed. Was he serious? He seemed pretty serious. Okay so he was serious. But, did he really think that he didn't feel the same? What did he do to make him think that? God, he thought he was smarter. Actually, the both of them were pretty stupid. After a minute he started laughing, and before he could help it, he was leaning back on his bed, laughing harder. Jesus they were so fucking stupid.

"Are you really laughing at me?" Dick asked, annoyed that his love confession was being laughed at.

Garfield calmed himself and sat back up, grinning like an idiot. He looked at Dick, who seemed mad and hurt and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, I am, because you're a fucking idiot. We both are" and before he could keep arguing Garfield grabbed either side of his face and crashed their lips together

—x—

OKAY so finally. The next chapter is gonna be the last one (probably). I really didn't reread this so it's probably full of grammar mistakes. Sorry.

Anyway thank you so much for your patience and for reading!


End file.
